


do you think of me?

by anoetic



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Feminized Language, M/M, Masturbation, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: and sometimes it hurts like this.





	do you think of me?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was sitting in my drafts for a while when i was still into kink stuff lol i figured i might as well post it and get it out of the way! comments and kudos are always appreciated! for clarity this is set around the humanoid era.

_This is miserable_ , Bill laments with a sleepless frown. He’s been tossing and turning all night, his limbs swimming with butterflies, sank heavy with a persistent, unforgiving need. He closes his eyes and sighs, feels the cool flush of goosebumps and his thighs tense. Tom brought a woman to his hotel room again and Bill can hear it, hear how good he’s fucking her, making her scratch and bite and plead and moan. All of those pretty sounds Bill would make for him when there was no one else. Is his hand on her throat? Is he making it hurt? Is he pulling her hair, humiliating her with all of those sweet, filthy words that would make Bill blush and gasp, tremble and sigh?

Bill buries his face into his pillow, writhing miserably, beautifully. He raises his hips and arches his back, Tom’s bulky sweater sliding delicately down soft skin. His breath is shaky as he reaches a hand underneath to push his panties to the side, fingers prodding carefully against his cunt. The sensation is searing pushing a whimper between his lips into the pillow. This is Tom’s favorite way to take him Bill remembers. He would shove his fingers in Bill’s mouth and yank at his hair telling him to suck. _“Bite and I’m fucking you raw.”_  And Bill would eagerly do as he was told, obeying his brother’s every word without struggle nor question for Tom was the undeniable god of Bill’s world, his every movement and breath.

Bill hears her moaning and suddenly excited, he wedges a finger inside himself wanting so badly that this were Tom, that this was his dick stretching him, completing him, filling him to the absolute until Bill felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Is Tom fucking her from behind? Is he holding her wrists together? Does he have her pinned beneath him so that she has no choice but to take it? Bill shudders, slowly working his cunt open before adding a second finger, biting back a delicious groan as his dick leaks precome onto the sheets, a testament to his arousal. His eyes are closed and Tom is already inside him, balls deep in the softest part of him, taking all of Bill for himself and Bill wouldn’t have it any other way.

He’s bouncing back happily, tightening around him, pulling him with every harsh thrust. He’s dripping need, they both are and Tom leans down, his chest heavy on Bill’s back, one arm securing his middle and the other tight on Bill’s waist as he forces him back into his dick making Bill nearly scream. Tom smiles and keeps fucking Bill like that, soaking up every little moan and tremble as if they were made just for him and only him. “Whose fucking pussy is this, baby girl? Who does it belong to?” he whispers, hot voiced and ragged. Bill shivers and struggles to stay on his knees, his body burning with bliss. “Y-you, Tomi. Y-you,” is the soft, whimpering reply. Bill takes him shamelessly, black painted nails tearing into the bed sheets as he’s fucked into perfect submission, hungry limbs trembling with pleasure. Tom is so good, so achingly good to him, his fingers curl into tangles of Bill’s hair, tugging his head backward with a cruel jerk as his dick slams into his needy body making Bill cry out, pretty mouth hanging open in bliss as he struggles to keep pace with his brother’s merciless fucking. It’s almost too much, the sensation overwhelming. He feels Tom smile, his lips pressed warm into the back of Bill’s neck, kissing there softly once then twice before touching his earlobe leaving goosebumps following behind. Bill wishes he could see his brother, look at his face and watch him as he fucks him.

  
Bill notices her moaning again and then there are three fingers, but it’s not good enough, this isn’t enough. He growls in frustration, his forehead pressing into the pillow as he continues to drill his trembling hole, his stomach already twisting with that beautiful ache. He’s close. Tom is, too and this is the loveliest part, all that burning and burning nearing the end. Bill wrenches his eyes shut, his free hand clawing at the bedding, the miserable start of a whimper pressing at his lips. He hopes he doesn’t come inside her. His fingers still twist and turn themselves in and out of his cunt, the pace delightfully maddening and the sounds making Bill’s toes curl with an obscene sort of thrill. It’s almost time and he cries out into the pillow, need spilling out and Tom is right there, fucking him until Bill comes, his ass bucking back wildly, desperately against his dick as the climax tears through him, his legs giving way beneath the pleasure. He collapses then into the mattress, every limb still trembling, still wanting.

He hopes he didn’t come inside her.

 


End file.
